


Writing Speeches

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Politics get ugly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Speeches

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 7 of merlinadvent. Thanks to beta help from kleinefee92 and lewisian_gneiss . Again, a direct follow on to the previous day.

The young dragonlord waved goodbye to Kilgharrah as he took off into the brightening pink sky, not a cloud on the horizon. With a quick pivot, Merlin turned, slipped, and remembered the snow blanketing the ground. He groaned and trudged back up the hill, rather than running at the pace he favored, remarking to Aithusa that he wished he could fly too.

Feet cold and wet, a small white dragon on his shoulder, he entered the King’s chambers. Arthur said, “Oh, Merlin. Nice of you to join me. I see you are empty-handed. Perhaps you can find breakfast for us this morning? Or perhaps you think Aithusa should do that?” Merlin muttered something about empty-headed kings, but turned around and went down the hall to find George. It didn’t take him long. George seemed to have magical abilities when it came to anticipating the needs of royalty. Sure that Arthur’s stomach was about to be nicely filled, Merlin went to the kitchen for his own meal and then on to search for dry socks and parchment. He had work to do on Arthur’s speech.

Several hours later, Arthur found Merlin sitting on the slate floor in Gaius’s quarters, as was his wont, curled in on himself with stacks of books on three sides. “Merlin, what have you been doing? I sent you to fetch breakfast, not write a scholarly treatise on -- What are you writing?” Arthur finished lamely, his mouth slack.

Startled, Merlin looked up and grinned, his whole face lighting up as he saw Arthur. “I’m writing your Yuletide speech.”

“My Yuletide Speech?” Arthur repeated daftly.

“Oh yes. Didn’t your father give one every year? The head man of the village always gave one and I assumed that, in Camelot, the King would hold that honor,” Merlin said enthusiastically. He ended softly with, “It’s one of the things I will miss, not visiting my mother in Ealdor this year.”

Arthur squatted down to see what Merlin had been up to and his hand reached up to ruffle Merlin’s hair, the ring on his finger catching the firelight and glinting in the dark curls. He then said, “I think you’ve gone barmy, being snowed in for days,” to give himself time to pull his thoughts together. He continued, “But, yes. That’s an excellent idea. Um, what have you got there?” Putting his left hand on Merlin’s right shoulder for balance, he peered at the parchment. “Hmmm, ok, yes, yes, and WHAT?” Aithusa squawked in surprise as Arthur’s exclamation roused him from his fire-warmed stupor. “How could you think I would promise that to the people of Camelot?” he exclaimed.

To Be Continued....

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [erase; paraphrase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384020) by [hardlygolden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlygolden/pseuds/hardlygolden)




End file.
